


друзья

by vishenka



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: И ещё они, кажется, друзья теперь. Ребячество, любовь к пьянкам, необходимость время от времени сделать что-нибудь тупое и веселое — сначала это просто общее времяпрепровождение и тупые байки к слову; потом за байками начинает проскальзывать что-то личное и живое, и вот наступает тот момент, когда ты рассказываешь что-то не для того, чтобы посмеяться, а просто потому, что ты хочешь рассказать.





	друзья

— Ты, блин, ребёнок, такой ребёнок! — Леонэ хлопает в ладоши и улыбается так простодушно, что Лаббок не может обижаться.  
Его часто считали инфантильным, наивным и в принципе слишком юным, но потом с оторопевшими лицами смотрели, как этот _ребёнок_ опережает их на два шага в любом деле.  
Леонэ же спокойно и уважительно наблюдала за всеми его успехами, когда присоединилась к Ночному Рейду, и почему-то всегда была в нём уверена (или, по крайней мере, ожидала, что в спецотряд не будут брать дураков). И теперь, когда она знает всё, на что он способен, Леонэ — пьяная — хохочет и зовёт его ребёнком.

— Почему это, — недоверчиво спрашивает Лаббок и краснеет, когда Леонэ начинает смеяться ещё громче, задыхаясь и, чёрт бы её побрал, падая с дивана на пол.

Он её не всегда понимает — взбаламошенную, непредсказуемую и суровую, но никогда не обижается. Тут трудно обижаться, когда она так смеётся; тем более всегда оказывается, что она имеет в виду что-то совсем необидное, или выворачивает вещи так, что тебе становится даже приятно.

— Леонэ… с тобой всё в порядке?

Девушка, не переставая смеяться, машет ему с пола рукой, и Лаббок невольно прыскает. С Леонэ, блин, весело — и часто ты даже понятия не имеешь почему, просто смеёшься над какой-нибудь чертовщиной, если кто спросит — даже рассказать стыдно. И ещё они, кажется, друзья теперь. Ребячество, любовь к пьянкам, необходимость время от времени сделать что-нибудь тупое и веселое — сначала это просто общее времяпрепровождение и тупые байки к слову; потом за байками начинает проскальзывать что-то личное и живое, и вот наступает тот момент, когда ты рассказываешь что-то не для того, чтобы посмеяться, а просто потому, что ты _хочешь рассказать_.  
Леонэ в этом мастер: она иногда как выдаст что-то личное и стрёмное о своей жизни — мимолетом — что аж дурно становится; ты сидишь, как дурак, и даже не знаешь, как реагировать, а от тебя, в принципе, и не ждут — Леонэ уже перевела тему и треплется о чём-то другом.  
Лаббок так не умеет, он вечно ждёт какого-то особого сигнала и вообще не любит делиться Личным, это все Сокровенное и должно быть рассказанно в какой-то особой обстановке при определённом переходе на Новый Уровень Отношений; он высчитывает это в своей голове, а Леонэ вдруг выдаёт ему как лишилась родителей — в два предложения, к слову и с переводом в какую-то нелепую шутку, при том настолько чёрную и смешную, что они оба хохочут во весь голос.

Лаббоку кажется это странным и даже дурным порой, но, в основном, он завидует. Потому что сейчас он, пьяный и ей доверяющий, только начал подводить к чему-то личному, но уже минут пять слушает, как она смеётся — по-пьяному и невинно — и сводит этим с ума.

— Так, если я правильно поняла, — Леонэ — как она это умеет — минимальными движениями и с невероятной быстротой оказывается на диване и продолжает разговор как ни в чём не бывало, — есть какая-то красавица, что одурманила тебя…  
— М-да… — Лаббок трёт шею, там, наверное, уже дырка протёрта, блин. Он уже тысячу раз пожалел, _тысячу_, что начал этот дурацкий разговор.  
— Давай! Колись! Кто это. — Леонэ впивается в него горящими глазами, и Лаббок прикусывает язык. Нет, после такого он точно ей говорить не будет. Не сейчас. Надо просто решить, соврать ей или отнекиваться от ответа до последнего.  
— Н-ну… это…  
— Я ЗНАЮ — НАДЖЕНДА! — Леонэ захлебывается собственным криком, который тут же переходит в смех, и Лаббок чувствует как кровь и ужас вместе поднимаются откуда-то снизу и волнами прокатываются по лицу — и вместе с этим, с такой же скоростью, из него уходит жизнь.  
— Прости, чувак, ты так долго это пытался мне сказать! Еще и что-то настолько очевидное!  
— Д-думаешь, _она_ знает?! — У Лаббока перехватывает дыхание.  
— Ты шутишь? Мисс я-уже-была-генералом-когда-ты-только-взял-в-руки-вилку? Не-е-е, ей не до такой херни. Она в этом плане такая же пришибленная, как и ты, стоите друг друга, ха-ха!  
Лаббок сжимает губы и не знает, какому порыву поддасться — благодарно перевести дух или врезать ей за такие слова. В итоге он вытаскивает из-за спины какую-то подушку и с размаху влепляет смеющейся кошке по лицу. Та взвизгивает от неожиданности и хватает подушку руками и начинает снова смеяться уже в неё.  
Лаббоку душно и жарко, и чёрт разберёт — от выпивки или от стыда. Он смотрит по сторонам, искренне надеясь, что их отсюда не слышно, а Леонэ вдруг прекращает смеяться, кладет ему руку на плечо, и, когда он ошарашенно к ней поворачивается, — видит её серьёзный и внимательный взгляд.  
— Знаешь, моя старая милая подруга всегда говорила, что смеяться над влюблёнными последнее дело. — Леонэ смотрит ему в глаза серьёзно и сочувствующее. — Я разбираюсь в таких делах. Я помогу тебе её завоевать.  
— Серьёзно? — Лаббоку всё ещё немного плохо, и он не уверен, как это воспринимать: как шутку или как её очередную странность. Поэтому просто внимательно смотрит на кошку, ожидая, чего она скажет дальше.  
— Да! Я-то знаю, как кадрить… _людей_, — Леонэ недвусмысленно подмигивает, — я так ещё и на жизнь зарабатываю. И могу тебе дать совет. Тебе надо быть смелее! Подойди к ней, сорви рубашку и скажи что-нибудь в духе «ЗАХВАТИТЕ ЭТИ ЗЕМЛИ МОЙ ГЕНЕРАЛ» ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА!  
У Лаббока в глазах темнеет и он почти машинально ищет руками чем бы в неё бросить, но — увы — подушка уже использована. Более того, как только он это осознаёт, его же подушка под громкий хохот Леонэ летит ему в лицо.

***

— Ты пьяная, как жопа, — пыхтит Лаббок, помогая Леонэ упасть на кровать, — и знаешь, завтра я буду ходить обиженный на тебя весь день, — выдаёт он и устало плюхается на край кровати. Сегодня начинать уже нельзя — он как минимум уже согласился на её страдальческие уговоры «проводить даму до спальни».  
— Целый день?! Боже, как я переживу… — Леонэ театрально подносит руку ко лбу. Лаббок фыркает, и тыкает её рукой под бок, от чего она взвизгивает и хохочет — насколько хватает сил пьяному организму. И Лаббок уж точно будет завтра держаться от неё весь день подальше, но только не от обиды; скорее от смущения (если вообще не в попытках побороть дичайшее похмелье). Обижаться на Леонэ смысла нет. Да и что она обидного сказала? Наоборот, после настолько тупого и дикого веселья с этой драмы, что убивала его несколько лет, стало как-то проще и спокойнее.  
Леонэ недовольно сопит, подвигается поближе к сидящему Лаббоку и хватает его за талию, пытаясь повалить на кровать.  
Но она пьяная, к тому же — девушка, и точку приложения силы физически выбрала не самую удачную — и Лаббок даже не успевает додумать эту мысль — он уже валяется рядом с ней, безуспешно барахтаясь и вцепившись в её вторую руку, крепко сжимающую его шею.

— Ну что ты рыпаешься! Я не могу уснуть без мужского внимания, мр, — Лоэнэ пыхтит ему прямо в ухо и зарывается носом в его волосы, — подождёт твоя Надженда, — и довольно смеётся, даже когда Лаббок пытается пнуть её за такое.  
— Леонэ, блин, пусти, у меня передоз от твоих тупых шуток, — сквозь улыбку ворчит Лаббок, всё ещё пытаясь вырваться или хотя бы понять, откуда в ней столько сил, а Леонэ смеётся и не отпускает. А потом, как она любит, ни с того ни с сего вдруг спрашивает:  
— Ты ведь рано в армию пошёл?  
— Мне было двенадцать, — не думая выдаёт Лаббок; он уже не сопротивляется и ожидает очередную шутку, пытаясь предположить, про что она будет и как остроумнее можно ответить.  
— Я просто вдруг подумала и хочу уточнить… Ты что и впрямь такой отбитый, что пошёл в армию из-за тупой влюблённости?  
Лаббок усмехается и только в последний момент успевает прикусить язык: кошка не шутит. И больше не дурачится. Леонэ почти оскорблённо косит на него глаза, как будто он обидел её лично. Лаббок приподнимается на локтях — она его больше не держит, только смотрит с _презрением_, почти: он не уверен, что может понять эту пьяную ухмылку до конца.  
— Просто удивляюсь, как можно променять мирное лоботрясничество на тупую бойню.  
Лаббок чувствует, что начинает раздражаться и не знает, с какой стороны даже начать объяснять _насколько_ она не права. Любовь, а не влюблённость, и уж точно не тупая, и в лоботрясничестве ничего хорошего нет, и в армии он провёл лучшие годы жизни, и ему не о чем жалеть — пьяные мысли крутятся в голове беспорядочно, и в итоге ответ приходит неожиданно, почти сам, и он его выдает:  
— Забавно, что ты мне это говоришь, когда сама поступила так же.  
Леонэ, явно не ожидавшая такого выпада, вскидывает брови и возмущённо усмехается:  
— Я здесь только потому, что у меня просто нет другого выхода. Или идти в атаку самой, или смотреть на то, как загибаются твои друзья, и ждать, пока очередь дойдёт до тебя — в неведеньи и страхе. А ты? Потому что тебе босс приказала или потому что ты дурак влюблённый? Вот подохнешь ты на задании и что? Где будет твоя любовь?  
— Я не собираюсь подыхать, — цедит Лаббок — и выходит, пожалуй, слишком уверенно и даже _резко_; Леонэ приподнимается и переворачивается на бок — к нему лицом, подпирая голову кулаком; в её глазах — совершенно для Лаббока неожиданно — снова загораются дурашливые искры:  
— Надо же, сколько уверенности!  
Лаббок фыркает — ему неловко от этого разговора. Леонэ сейчас точно высмеет его слова и тон и пусть сделает это поскорее: как выяснилось, её пьяные шутки лучше пьяных нотаций о жизни. И Леонэ, видимо, тоже считает, что упускать такую возможность нельзя; она с прищуром смотрит на него — уже почти без сил и борясь со сном — но уходить так просто не собирается.  
— Ну да, да, вообще да, — нарочито сладко тянет Леонэ, от чего Лаббок сжимает губы — то ли чтобы показать, что ему неприятно, то ли чтобы самому не засмеяться, — у тебя действительно немало шансов не сдохнуть. Уж явно побольше, чем завоевать сердце босса — ай! — Леонэ потирает ущипленный бок, но замолкать не собирается.  
— Но если серьёзно, это действительно так. Я видела, как ты сражаешься. Все эти фокусы с нитями… и довольно разумная нелюбовь ввязываться в передряги… но! Мы все неидеальны и допускаем ошибки. И ты-то уж точно не исключение.  
Лаббок вечно едва сдерживает страдальческие вздохи, когда его кто-то пытается поучать, но сейчас он почему-то насторожен и готов внимать каждое её слово: как будто он знает, что Леонэ точно не скажет дурного.  
И Леонэ говорит, растягивая губы в самодовольной улыбке, и в своей дурашливо-серьёзной манере указательным пальцем тыкает ему в нос:  
— Так что запомни одну вещь, малец: когда ты ошибёшься… я буду рядом. И, возможно, для подкатов к боссу это тоже справедливо, я думаю, убить её симпатию к тебе своими тупыми фразочками у тебя шансов больше, ха-ха!  
Леонэ хрипло смеётся — из последних сил — и в итоге заваливается на спину, сладко потягиваясь. Через минуту она уже спит — алкоголь и разговоры наконец сморили это безумное существо. Лаббок фыркает и тоже переворачивается на спину. Он не обижается на её слова, тут трудно обижаться, это же Леонэ, и Леонэ — как она и умеет — посреди кучи нелепых шуток и подколок снова говорит что-то очень личное и неловкое, отчего кровь приливает к лицу и стучит в ушах. Лаббок точно в таких вещах не разбирается, но они, должно быть, _точно_ теперь друзья.

Он ещё долго лежит рядом с ней в полной темноте и смотрит в потолок; в голове всё крутятся эти слова — снова и снова, не давая покоя — и он почему-то всё никак не может уснуть.


End file.
